


Homework

by ourheroregina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Palawan (La casa de papel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheroregina/pseuds/ourheroregina
Summary: Paula has a problem with homework.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Homework

Supporting her head with one hand, Raquel sighs and lets her eyes close for a moment. It’s been more than an hour since Paula’s asked for help with a math exercise, and they still haven’t figured out the solution.

Truth be told, Raquel is both embarrassed and annoyed – it’s hilarious that she cannot figure out this stupid exercise of a fourth grader. However, she fails to absorb whatever is written on the sheet in front of her, her head all over place since the morning when her mother decided to go to the local market unannounced.

“What are you two doing inside?”

Sergio’s voice makes Raquel open her eyes. He’s standing in the doorway, his head peeking in. He never tries to disturb Raquel when she’s with Paula, never joins them until one of them asks him to, and sometimes she hates how he walks on eggshells around Paula, but other times she’s grateful that he’s giving them their own space, letting them have a moment of their old normality.

“It’s so beautiful and warm outside,” Sergio adds, looking between Paula and Raquel.

Their little family has this little tradition to take a walk every single evening alongside the beach of Palawan. Sometimes Paula goes with them, on good days Mariví accompanies them too. They’ve done that since the day she’s set her foot in this small paradise.

They just might miss it tonight if Raquel doesn’t concentrate and solve this exercise.

“Mama is helping me with homework,” Paula says and Raquel doesn’t miss the way her daughter glances out of the window longingly. Raquel herself wouldn’t mind being at the beach right now.

“We’re stuck,” Raquel finally admits. “Come here.”

It’s all the invitation Sergio needs, and immediately he walks into the room and sits down on the chair beside Paula as she pushes the sheet with the exercise towards him. He glances over it quickly and then he’s explaining something to Paula.

Raquel doesn’t listen to what he’s saying, she just sits there beside them and watches as her daughter listens carefully to every word Sergio says, then takes down the pen and writes something down.

“All done.”

Raquel blinks her eyes once, twice, probably having zoned out for a moment or two. “It’s done?” she asks, disbelieving.

“It didn’t even take five minutes,” Sergio says matter-of-factly as Paula disappears with the sheet into her room, excited that she’s finally free of homework.

Raquel rolls her eyes at his comment which is meant to mock her.

He grins at her and stands up, extending his hand to her. She sighs and takes it, standing up as well.

“You’re really smart, _Professor_ ,” Raquel grins, leaning closer to him. “Nothing could make me fall for you more than seeing you and Paula together,” she whispers and presses her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

She laughs when she pulls away and finds Sergio standing there awkwardly, still not used to showing affection outside of the privacy of their bedroom. Smiling, Raquel intertwines their fingers together and tugs on his hand, “Let’s go.”

When they step onto the warm sand of the beach, Paula is already waiting for them there with a sand bucket, ready to collect all the seashells and interesting little stones she finds on their way alongside the beach.

Raquel smiles to herself, the weight of the stressful morning finally falling off of her shoulders as she begins to walk on the beach with the two most important people in her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments are always appreciated!


End file.
